villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nina Myers
Nina Myers was a villain on 24. She discovered information and gathered intel for terrorists. She was one of the greatest enemies of protagonist Jack Bauer, as it was her who shot and killed his wife, Teri Bauer. She was romantically linked to Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida, which was subsequently discovered to be for the sole reason of retrieving information. She was portrayed by ?. During Day 1, Nina Myers was an undercover mole at CTU Los Angeles. She was secretly gathering information for Andre and Victor Drazen, whilst keeping her cover at CTU by assisting Jack Bauer in the field and Tony Almeida in the office. When she was discovered to have killed Jamey Farrel and made it look like suicide, she was discovered as a mole and killed Teri Bauer, who had comprised her escape from CTU. Jack caught Nina and she was arrested. During Day 2, it was revealed that she had given the schematics of the CTU building to terrorists, months before being uncovered in Day 1. This made her responsible for the bombings on CTU during Day 2, but she reasoned with Jack and George Mason, convincing them that she could find the whereabouts of Syed Ali - the terrorist that was plotting to detonate a nuclear device. After finding a suspect and returning back to Los Angeles on a plane, Nina killed the suspect and the plane was unexpectedly hit and crashed. Jack and Nina were then attacked by a group of Coral Snake mercenaries, a rogue NSA team, and were forced to team up and fight them off. Nina then took Jack hostage and requested immunity from President David Palmer for past crimes and the murder of Jack Bauer, in exchange for the location of Syed Ali. The President was forced to agree, but as soon as Nina gave the location to CTU, she was shot and apprehended and Jack was saved. During Day 3, Nina tried to buy the Cordilla Virus for a client, but was outbid by the Salazars by $15,000,000. After this, she was arrested by CTU and tricked Jack into activating a Worm in CTU's system, although it was stopped by Chloe O'Brian. Nina briefly escaped custody before getting cornered by Kim Bauer (Daughter of Jack and Teri Bauer) in the basement of CTU. Kim at first intends to kill Nina to avenge her mother but finds she cannot bring herself to do so, Nina takes advantage of kim's hesitation and raises her gun to shoot but is instead shot and wounded by Jack just before pulling the trigger. Jack then tells Kim to leave the room so he can question Nina, and after Kim leaves and he determines that Nina no longer has any useful information, Jack executes her in cold blood with three shots at point-blank range, finally avenging the murder of his wife Terri. Category:Villainesses Category:Double Agent Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Sociopaths Category:Charismatic villain Category:Spoilers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Femme Fatale Category:Assassin Category:Greedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Humans Category:Deceased Villains